


Eleanor's Biggest Fight

by MistoForever



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoForever/pseuds/MistoForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is part of the Jellicle royal line. When a steam of murders happen, Macavity is blamed, but there is a much bigger game afoot. AU, OC warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trying my hand out at writing for the first time, on this site, so if I mess something up, pleas forgive! I'll try my best with the grammar, and really try to keep the storyline moving. Any criticism or comments you have are greatly appreciated. If I don't add in your favorite cat, just ask, and I'll try to add them in somewhere. In this story, the cats are human-like, since to me, it's the easiest to work with.
> 
> Oh, and I guess I have to point out that I don't own Cats… Even though it's obvious. 
> 
> This isn't the happiest of all stories. Yes, I do end up making jokes, but I did make someone cry, so be warned!  
> All right, here goes!

"Jump, Elle, jump!" yelled my brother, Quaxo. "I'll catch you!"

The wind was whipping across my face, while I just stood on the cliff, too afraid to move, since I knew He was behind me somewhere. My brother kept yelling to me, but really, there was no way I could leave everyone I cared about… not there. Not at that fortress. My brother didn't want to either, but he had to follow Father's orders, to get me and himself out of there.

But hey? I've never followed directions. So I ran back, to the place of my certain death and all that good stuff.

But at the moment, you are probably really confused about what happened, so let's just take it back a few steps. It all started on a perfect day… well, as perfect of a day you'll get when you're in my family…


	2. Chapter 1

When people say they have a strange family, I laugh. They always say that their brother eats peas with mustard, or their mom sings really loud in public. Okay… but how does that measure up to having a brother with magic, an uncle who's basically a grownup cat version of Justin Bieber, and a dad who's the superhero of our town? Oh wait… I forgot to mention the fact that my grandfather, he just happens to be our leader. Yeah, that's not strange at all.

Anyway, my dad, Munkustrap, decided to wake me up on Monday morning by pushing me out of the bed. "You have to get up Elle, you're going to be late for school!"

"Well, for one fact, good dads don't abuse their children!" I told him, while trying to untangle myself from my blankets," and second, I'm 13 years old! It's common knowledge that all teens NEVER get to school on time!"

"Well, isn't that strange. Your brother has never been late. Actually, he'll be ready to go anytime now, once he eats all the bacon…"

"You know, I feel like a rule breaker today! I'll be down there in a second." My dad laughed as he gave me a hug, and left my room.

My brother was waiting for me when I got downstairs, smiling a mischief smile. "I swear Quaxo, if you ate all the bacon, I will strangle you!"

"Oh no, I would never do that… I may or may not have licked them though…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, since I jumped on him, and pretended to punch him. He pushed me off of him, and put my breakfast on the table. Goodness, 16 year old brothers are sooooooo weird.

After that, we walked to school, which during that time I figured out that I forgot my homework… again. It wasn't a problem, though. I have a good, responsible friend named Electra. The good thing about responsible friends is that they always do their homework, and with a little bribery, they'll always let you cheat. Trust me; NEVER underestimate the power of candy.

My teacher is Professor Jones, you know, Bustopher Jones. I really don't care how much knowledge he's given to education, he's a fat, boring old guy who likes to talk about himself. It's nearly torture to be in his class. I once asked my dad to get me put with a different teacher, but he started saying how much of an honor it was to be in his class, and how smart he was. I tried to point out that we had our turn with him, and it was time for some more lucky cats to have it (particularly Quaxo's class), but he just gave me the evil glare.

But today I'm going to give all my thanks to the Everlasting Cat, because we have gym first, which means no Jones for a whole hour. Just to make my life even better, it's the day we start the sword fighting unit. I don't know about you, but sword fighting is AWESOME! You and your opponent both have to depend on your skills to win.

Rumpleteazer is my partner today. She's nearly as good as I am (though I will always be the best). First we have to go through a bunch of dumb drills, but at the end, we're allowed to do freestyle. Rumpleteazer and I start doing a mock fight, walking around in circles, trying to do the best Jack Sparrow fighting style. It earned us lecture that was about us not taking gym seriously (which, for his defense, I don't) and how it might even save our lives one day. I then, of course said, in the best salesmen voice I could make,

"But you see sir, there's this wonderful new invention that is said to spit fire, and kill a man from 100 ft. away! It's called a gun. It's was invented, let's say 400 years ago?" I gave him a big smile, knowing that I was about to be thrown out of class. And you know what? I was right! Oh, I couldn't wait for my dinner conversation with Daddy that night.

Of course, how could have I've known that the sword master's words would actually come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and criticize and all that good stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

When my brother and I came home after school, it was quiet. Generally my dad was home by the time we were, but the fact didn't bother me too much. It wouldn't be the first time he was late. I just calmly grabbed a snack, and started to do my homework. It was only after I had finished my homework and eaten dinner that I started to think something had gone wrong, because if Dad ever thought he was going to be at work for long, he would have called us.

It wasn't until after dark that my dad came back, and he looked more stressed than I have ever seen him. And trust me; he's been in quite a few stressful situations before. Quaxo and I both walked over to him, and asked what happened. Dad just looked at us sadly, and it was easy to tell that he didn't want to tell us, but he did anyway.

And I still wish to this day he hadn't, because it was the moment my life turned upside down.

"Today…" he stopped, trying to find the right words, "Today, three people died. Murdered…"

We just stared at him, in silence I felt like you could cut with a knife. It felt like the temperature went down twenty five degrees in the span of a second. People don't kill each other! It doesn't happen! At least not here… this place was supposed to be safe…

I couldn't bring myself to ask who the victims were… I didn't want to know. But my brother had enough strength to ask.

"Admetus, Carbucketty, and Tumblebrutus."

I wasn't very familiar with the first two, but Tumblebrutus? He was my teacher a few years ago. I was part of his first class, and he was the best. I talked to him only a week before; he helped me with my killer algebra homework. He was the kind of teacher that kids actually liked. I didn't realize that I was crying until my dad hugged me. Quaxo did too.

"How… how did it happen? Who did it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"They were stabbed…. in the stomach. And I don't know who did it. I can't even imagine why anyone would want to do this… the blood was everywhere…" He stopped as soon as he saw our faces. No wonder why he looked so pale. Even the toughest cat would feel sick after seeing that… Especially for him, with what happened to our mom…

I didn't know what to say. I mean, really, no one can. After that, I just wanted to go to bed and cry. And I knew Dad wanted to also. Well, not the crying part. He's way stronger than that. Dad hugged Quaxo and I really tightly, and told us to go to bed.

That night, I tried to figure out how such a good day can end like this. When I actually went to sleep, I dreamt about a day that was just like this one. The day my mom was killed.

It was the perfect day for a five year old. I got to run through the sprinklers, play tag with my brother, and get to look forward to my play date with Jemima. We were about to go out for ice cream, but my mom, Demeter, had a headache, and decided to stay home. I hugged her, said goodbye, and left.

My dad dropped me off at Jemima's house, and Quaxo at his friend's, and went home. And as far as I can tell, right when he opened the door, he saw Mom in a pool of blood. She was shot in the heart.

We never found out who did it, or even why. There wasn't anything stolen, and Dad didn't have that many enemies than. After Mom's death, he became the person that would find a criminal, no matter what. And I'm sure that today bought back all those memories back to him too. Except for him, it has to be a lot worse.

He actually might had cried that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, isn't that depressing? I'm posting another story that I'm working on that is much happier!


End file.
